1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine generator and, more particularly, to an engine generator in which an engine, a generator adjacent to the engine, and a fuel tank disposed above the generator are arranged in a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in such an engine generator, a muffler of the engine is disposed at a position relatively distant from the fuel tank in order to avoid an adverse influence of the radiation of heat from the muffler on the fuel tank.
However, if the muffler is disposed at the position distant from the fuel tank in the above-described manner, the degree of freedom in layout of the engine in the engine generator is restricted.